mystic magic
by HarryPotterStalker1994
Summary: Everything you need to know is on the first page before the story starts
1. big ass author's note

Big ass author's note

Hi guys, I'm so very sorry that I didn't post any enchanted forest chapters, those are still the works. I'm struggling to piece that story together, so I wrote this to take my mind off that story. Enchanted forest is going to be on pause for a long while, but you can look forward to more chapters of this story. Thank you for all your support I really appreciate it, it makes me smile in my current dark times. So onto the story, please bare in mind that I'm only putting a disclaimer here at the beginning, because after this is going to be just story. No AN's either, just story.

Love you lots

...Sparkles...

 **Disclaimer**

I DO NOT own harry potter or vampire dairies, I am simply using these titles to create something enjoyable for people too read.

Summary

So the harry potter universe doesn't exist, just he does. This is a first person story about Harry gilbert whom comes from a line of witches, he is the same age as Elena. Their parents adopted them both as twins and they grew up that way. Harry is gay, but the family doesn't mind. Harry has a close relationship with his siblings, Elena and Jeremy. He is intelligent, shy, sassy and funny

This story contains swearing and slash, if you are not old enough to read such content please go back and select another story.

Key

"Hi" - normal speech

'Hi' - quotes and thoughts

 _Hi -_ Harry's diary entry

 _ **Hi -**_ Stefan's diary entry

 **{Pagebreak} -** changes the scene and/or the point of view


	2. Chapter 1

_Dear diary, I had another nightmare and I can't go back to sleep, so I decided to write to rake my mind off things. I hope today goes well. I still feel sad ever since that incident, bit I can't remain sad forever so day I'm turning over a new leaf. Or old leaf I should say, because today is where I go back to my old self, doing things I used to do. I'm sick of crying and secluding myself, no that shit stops today. It won't change anything and it won't bring them back. So today I'm just going to smile and say "I'm fine, thank you", even though I feel dead inside. I know I said I'm turning over a new leaf, but change is hard, life is hard. There's still a few hours before school so I'm gonna try and sleep._

 **{Pagebreak}**

I wake up to the feeling of someone spooning me, I don't even have to look, because I know who it is. It's my twin sister, she must have come in after I fell asleep, we used to do this as kids all the time, I guess we never grew out of it. I make a move as to get up, but she pull me against her tightly.

"Come on, its time to get up", I said.

"No...sleep more", she said

I pull myself loose and laugh at the lazy groan sound she made. I walk over to the curtain and open it.

"Noo!", she shouted and covered her face with the blanket.

I ignore her her and start to get ready, first things first bathroom. I walked out of my room and went to the bathroom. On my way there I open my little brother's door and walked in. I walk up to his bed and shake him awake.

"Hey Jeremy, it time to get up", I say.

"Ugh...already?", he groaned.

"Yeah school starts the same time as always", I say on my way out.

"Why?", he complained tiredly.

I know it was a rhetorical question, but I answered anyway, "because the world hates teenagers"

"So true", he agreed

I closed his door and turn around to go into the bathroom, it's just opposite his room. I turn on the shower, undressed and got in. I like showering it's a good place to think about the most random shit ever, like who invented popped corn. I get that it's delicious and I can't live without it, but I can't help but wonder, what the person who discovered popped corn was doing to the corn.

I loose my train of thought when I hear the door open, it's just Jeremy. We are comfortable around each other, so we don't mind being naked around one another. I hear him lift up the toilet seat, then the sound of him pissing.

"How long are you still gonna be?", he asked.

"Um a few more minutes, I guess", I answered, I don't really like being rushed.

"Cool", he said as he finished.

I hear him take off his boxers, then he opens the curtain and gets in behind me.

"What do you think you're doing?", I asked slightly irritated.

"I couldn't wait, not like you mind anyway", he said smugly

"Yes I wouldn't if you were not my brother, but you are, so I do mind", I said.

"Big deal", he said.

Arggg sometimes I hate him, he just laughs at my frustration. Anyway I finish up and step out, I brush my teeth, dry off the remaining water and wrap myself in the towel. I walk out the bathroom and go to my room, it's empty. Hmm she's probably getting ready, well at least I got some privacy for now. I get dressed in my usual outfit everything black, black skinny, black crop top and black converse. I brush my long hair and put it in a ponytail, I also put on my favorite purfume. I know its a bit much for school, but you gotta look and smell fabulous. Suddenly jeremy come in my room completely naked.

"Ever hear of knocking?", I ask

"No, have you?", he answered

"Touché, what do you want?", I ask, but I didn't really have to, because he's already opening my drawers.

"I'm out of jocks", he said simply and grabbed a pair of jocks and put it on, "and you look good by the way, more gayer than usual"

"Get out!", I said irritated, as I pushed him out.

He just laughs at my actions and goes to his room to put on the rest of his clothes. I make my way downstairs, to get some coffee. I put on the coffee maker and waited for about five minutes maybe. Just as I poured myself a cup I hear footsteps and I see Aunt Jenna and Elena coming downstairs.

"Toast. I can make toast.", Jenna said.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena said as I poured her a cup, "thanks Harry, your the best"

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked as he come down.

I giggled at the face he made, "yeah I made enough for everyone"

"Awesome", he said happily

Aunt Jenna was in a rush today, she must've over slept.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?", she asked

"I'm good." Elena replied

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?", Jenna hurriedly asked

"Don't you have a big presentation today?", I asked

Jenna looked at her watch and said, "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!"

Elena laughed then said, "Then go. We'll be fine." She looked at Jeremy and asked, "You okay?"

"Don't start.", he said as he walked out

Elena sighed and I said, "don't worry, you know how he is I'll talk to him later"

Elena picked up her keys and said, "yeah he always talks to you, anyway I'm going now. Is Bonnie gonna be here soon?"

"Yeah, she's on her way", I replied

Elena just nodded and walked out to her car, I don't have one. Not because I don't want one, it's because our parents dead before I could get one. Now it just feels wrong to get one, like I'm still waiting for them to come home, even though I know they're not.

 **{Pagebreak}**

I was watching TV when bonnie hooted, it was some missing person's case, I don't care really, wasn't actually watching anyway. I grabbed my things and left, I lock up behind me and climbed into the car.

"Hey girl, I can't wait to tell you what happened!" Bonnie said excitedly

"Hey don't tell me Tyler is still chasing after Vicki" I said, slightly depressed

"Damn you still got the hots for that boy?" She asked slightly amused

I stared at her in disbelief and said, "What he's hot and he's sweet and funny…"

"He's a jerk" she interrupted in the same tone of voice as me

"Yeah I was getting to that" I said quietly

"Sure you were" she said sarcastically

After that we chatted about random things, how was your summer, what did you do, were their any boys, oh my god you got his number, that so cool. I just started zoning out and she kept talking.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands...", Bonnie said, then she saw I spaced out, "Harry! Back in the car."

I napped out of my daydream and said, "I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that..."

"That I'm psychic now.", she finished

"Right. Okay, then predict something. About me.", I smiled

Bonnie giggled, "I see..."

A crow suddenly hit the car. I got a shock and Bonnie noticed, "What was that?! Oh, my god! Harry, are you okay?", she asked

"It's okay. I'm fine." I assured her

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere.", she said, not buying it

I sighed, then said, "Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life."

Bonnie smiled at me, then said, "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy."

I just laughed, not really believing her. I know she's just trying to cheer me up, but its not really helping. So I just wear my signature fake smile, laugh my fake laugh and hope that she doesn't notice.

 **{Pagebreak}**

We arrived at school, with a few minutes to spare. Elena found us and I explain why we a few minutes later than usual. We then entered the school, I passed familiar faces smiling in greeting. Everyone ignores us, no one is sympathetic anymore, its not really surprising. We find our lockers, which is conveniently next to each other.

Bonnie was 'surveying the crowd', then she says, "major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?"

"No, that's over.", Elena laughed

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year.", Bonnie said

Elena waves to Matt. He ignores her, "He hates me.", she said

I looked at Elena then at Matt and said, "honey that's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits.'"

Caroline approaches us, "Elena. Oh, my god."

Caroline hugs Elena, she always preferred Elena, not that I care anyway. I don't need fake bitches in my life

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you too.", she smiled at me, bitch. Then she asks Bonnie, "How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you.", Elena smiles. I know that it's fake, because I'm using the same tactic.

"Really?" Caroline asks, god she's so gullible

"Yes. Much better.", Elena said

"Oh, you poor thing." Caroline cried. OK maybe she's not gullible

Caroline hugs her again.

Elena laughed then said, "Okay, Caroline."

"Oh! Okay, see you guys later?" Caroline said, then she left us

"OK! Bye!", Bonnie shouted after her

We waited until Caroline was out of ear shot, then elena said, "No comment."

"I'm not going to say anything.", Bonnie smiled

We laughed at what just happened. We then walked toward our first class. I saw, Jeremy with Vicki. They were talking, that's when I saw Tyler, he approached them. They now appear to be arguing, Tyler put his arm around Vicki and made out with her. My heart sank and I sighed sadly.

"You still have a crush on Tyler?", Elena asked

"Huh...what? N-no I don't", I said, blushing

"Yeah he does, he told me", Bonnie said smiling

"Wha-...Bonnie!" I slapped her arm lightly

"She didn't even need to tell me, it's written all over your face", Elena laughed, then she continued to say, "why? He's a jerk"

"Ha! I told you so", Bonnie said

"Shut up guys", I said, they drop the subject and we carried on walking

We walked passed the school office, when Bonnie stopped us.

"Hold up. Who's this?", she said

Elena and I looked and saw a guy, "All I see is back." Elena said confused

"It's a hot back." Bonnie said dreamily, "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" I said

"Pretty much." She laughed

"Jeremy, good batch, man." We heard some random guy say

Elena sighed and said, "I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you" I said, and we walked toward the boys bathroom

Just as we left I heard Bonnie say quietly, "Please be hot."

We enter the bathroom and Elena rushes to Jeremy like a panther, its quite funny really. When she is mad, she becomes super sister. She is the protective one, me I'm just the quiet one. Elena grabs Jeremy's face, looking into his eyes to see if he's high.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned.", she said

"No, I'm not.", he denied

Elena searched him like airport security and said, "Where is it? Is it on you?"

Jeremy battered her hands away, "Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?" He said

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." She laughed sarcastically

Jeremy moved backward, "Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" He said

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person." She finished, then she left. It must've gotten too much for her.

We see her walk out, then I turn back him, "why Jeremy, why'd you do it?" I asked

He hates it when I look at him with disappointment, I see he's at the brink of crying, "I don't know...I don't need this." He says before leaving

I'm alone in the bathroom now, I look down trying to comprehend the situation. I sighed, then I turned to leave, but I bumped into someone. I apologized without looking at him, but he grabbed my shoulders. I got a shock, like a cold shock. I quickly looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine" I said quickly, I moved away from him to the door quickly, I don't know how but he just felt like death

He looks at me suspiciously, "you sure?"

"Yeah" I said and I exited.

I saw Elena standing next to the door, she waited for me. We just stared at each other not saying anything, then we just walked to class together.

A few minutes of class and I'm already bored, but that's history for yo. Tanner just makes it worse and he's not even hot. I swear of he wasn't such a dick, he'd probably be able to get laid. Yeah that's what he needs, he needs to get laid and I sure as hell ain't volunteering. Crap he's looking this way, I pretend to be listening.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union."

Ok he's not looking anymore, god that was close. I look at Elena, but she's got he eyes on someone else. I follow her gaze and I see its that guy from the bathroom.

My phone vibrates, it's from our group chat

Bonnie: E, HAWT-E STARING U.

Elena look at that guy again, then looks to the front.

 **{Pagebreak}**

It's five and I just finished my homework, it's just Jeremy and I at home. Elena is out, she always goes somewhere after school. I look over to the lounge, Jeremy is there, he's watching something on TV. Most people think he's my older brother, because he is taller than me. Well most people are taller than me, but that's not the point. Maybe it's because he acts like my guardian most of the time. He hates it when I'm disappointed in him, because he wants to look out for me, even though it should be the other way around.

I pack my books away and I walk to the lounge. I stand in the doorway for a few seconds, then I sat next to him. He's watching something, I think its a movie. Its only been about five minutes and Jeremy brakes the ice.

He sighs, "I know you want to talk to me, so why don't you?"

"Shh, I'm watching", I said, I'm not actually

"Really? Then what just happened", he asked

Crap he got me there, "uhm...well...you see, he had something..."

"Yeah something", he laughed

"Fine I'm not watching, you got me", I pouted

"So what bothering you?", he asked

"You know what's bothering me", I said not looking at him

"The drugs? It's just how I cope, you wouldn't understand", he said

"I do understand, we all have different ways of coping, yours just happens to be drugs", I said

"Yeah, and yours is crying yourself to sleep", I looked at him questioningly and he continued to say, "my room is next to yours and you're not as quiet as you think"

"Sorry...", I say automatically

"Don't apologize, we all have different ways of coping", he smiled and he put his arm around me

"Just try and stop, please", I asked

"I will, eventually", he said

We sat like that for about a half hour, then he got up.

"I'm going to the mystic grill" he said

"Ok, I'll stay here and wait for Elena", I said.

"Yeah...well see you" he said as he left.

I decided to take a little nap, school is very draining.

I woke to the sound of talking in the kitchen, it was Elena and Aunt Jenna. I don't know how long I slept for, I yawned and went to the kitchen.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, how was school?" Jenna asked

"You know that question is always answered with fine, right?", I said

"Funny" Jenna smiled

"Harry, we're going to the grill, Bonnie's there already", Elena said

"Okay, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." Jenna said as sternly as she could

"Well done, Aunt Jenna." Elena laughed.

Elena and i go to the door and she opens the door, "Oh."

The guys from the boys bathroom was there

"Sorry, I was about to knock." He said

"It's ok, um Harry this is Stefan, Stefan this is my twin brother Harry", Elena introduced

"I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was...strange." Stefan said

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish." Elena said

"Um, something like that. How's your leg?" He said awkwardly

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?" Elena asked

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back." He hands her, her diary

"Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you.", she smiled

"Don't worry, I didn't...read it." He said quickly

"No? Why not? Most people would have." She said, that is surprising

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." He smiled

"You keep a journal?" She asked

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important." He said

"Yeah. I'm just gonna...umm, you don't have to stay out there." She said as she went to put her diary away.

He looked at me then said, "I'm fine. Sorry, were you guys going somewhere?"

Elena smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?"

"Sure" he said

"I'm gonna go on ahead, Bonnie's probably worried" I finally said, eying Stefan

"Ok", Elena said

And with that I left to the Mystic Grill.

 **{Pagebreak}**

Mystic Grill, the place to be for teens, they like the vibe and the alcohol. Personally it think this place is a piss hole, I just entered this place and my nose is already scrunched up by the smell of cheap beer. I looks like the usual crowd tonight, oh god Tyler's here. He doesn't see me, who am I kidding he never sees me. Feeling depressed I sit at the bar and order a orange juice. I see Bonnie and Matt talking and I decide to eavesdrop

"How's Elena doing?" Matt asked Bonnie

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." Bonnie answered sadly

"Has she said anything about me?" He asked hopefully. Hm nope not a word Romeo, she's currently busy with the grim reaper

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie said

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." Matt said

Bonnie smiled and said, "give it more time, Matt."

Then the dazzling pair enters and the crowd looks at them for a brief moment. Bonnie is taken aback, mouth slightly open.

Matt sighs then says, "More time, huh?"

He walks over to Elena and Stefan, "Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

"Hi. Stefan." Stefan said

"Hey." Elena greets awkwardly

"Hey." Matt says before getting back to work.

We found a table, it was just me, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Stefan. We ordered drinks and talked about ransoms things. Then the true topic came up, Stefan.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." Stefan answered

"Parents?" Bonnie asked

"My parents passed away." He said, I think I may have detected a hint of anger. Meh must've imagined it.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena said

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." He said, looking at her

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline said

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie said quickly

"Are you going?" He asked Elena

"Of course she is." Bonnie answered

"This has been fun, but I gotta go." I said

"Already?" Elena asked

"Yeah..." I said, I look at them, my shift to Stefan briefly then smiled, "I'm feeling kinda tired" I'm not really tired I just don't feel comfortable around Stefan

"Let me drive you" Elena offered

"No I'll walk" I insisted

"Harry its not safe to walk this late alone" Elena said

"I'll walk with him" Stefan said getting up

Shit

Elena started saying, "Are you sure, I d..."

"Its fine, its ok my way. My uncle must be so worried already. I didn't tell him that I was going out" Stefan said

I was already walking out, shit I wanted to avoid this guy. I can't believe he's walking me home.

"Harry wait up" Stefan called out.

I don't, I keep walking. He catches up and stops me.

"Hey is there something wrong" he said

"No, I'm fine" I said

"No you're not, you don't speak around me. Its like you're scared of me" Stefan said

"Psh haha, scared of you. That's funny" I said and I attempt walking. But he stops me again.

"Then what's wrong" Stefan asked again

"I don't know. I just have this bad feeling around you" I said honestly

"Hmmm"

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, let's just go. Its getting late" he answered

As promised he got me home safely and we said our goodbyes. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful.

 **{Pagebreak}**

Morning finds us in class history class, my favourite subject. God Tanner's looking at me, I think I threw up in my mouth a little. Tanner's in a bad mood today, when he's in a bad mood he tends to ask us questions and insult us, wait that's normal. I hate this class, Tanner is such a dick, I wish I could punch him. Who am I kidding he'd probably kick my ass, but I'd get in a few punches...maybe. This is awful, time is going sooo slow, I wanna get outta here before he asks me

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Tanner asks

"Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie answers

Tanner laughs like she told him a joke, "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." He said, what an asshole. Now he's looking for his next victim

"Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" He asks

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt answers smoothy

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" He asks

Elena replies hesitantly, "I'm sorry, I-I don't know."

Tanner look at her and said, "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." That fucking bitch

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan suddenly answers

Tanner takes one last look at Elena, then looks at Stefan, "That's correct. Mister...?"

"Salvatore." Stefan said

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Tanner asks

"Distant." Stefan replied

Tanner gave a little smile, "well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually" Stefan interrupted, "there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

Finally someone out staged the bastard, but that's totally gonna bite him in the ass later. Tanner just hummed in response, very smooth. Anyway nothing much happened throughout the rest of the day. Time just fly from that moment on.

 **{Pagebreak}**

Tonight's the night where everyone gets completely smashed, I wonder what's gonna happen this year. Something always happans at these kind of parties, nothing too drastic though. The party is buzzing, Elena and Bonnie are talking, Jeremy is just drinking, Tyler and Vicki are making out and I need a drink. I drink two shot of tequila and I grab a glass (by glass I mean shitty plastic cup) of whiskey on the the rocks. I don't know what to do now, so I decided to stand by Bonnie and Elena.

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie said

Elena laughed and said, "Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty."

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie said dreamily

I laughed at their chatter, they saw me and laughed too

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." Elena laughed

"Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." Bonnie said

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." Elena said playfully

She picked up a bottle from the floor. She gives her the bottle. Bonnie takes it and touches Elena's hand. Bonnie spaces out for a while, comes back to her senses, and abruptly pulls her hand back.

"What?" Elena said surprised

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." Bonnie said

"What?" Elena said, now sounding slightly scared

Bonnie think for a bit and says, "A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill."

"Okay? Bonnie!" Elena said, confused

We look at each other and shrug our shoulders, I decide to follow her. When I caught up with her she was by the makeshift bar.

"Hey" I said

"Hey, if you're here to ask about what happened, I don't know" Bonnie said quickly

"I wasn't gonna ask you" I said

She breathes, "good"

"I actually have something to tell you" I said

"Well, shoot" Bonnie said

"I think I might be psychic too" I said

"Haha, very funny Harry. If you're trying to cheer me up, its not working" she said

"I'm serious, when stefan touched me, I felt...something" I said

"That's called butterflies Harry" she said

"No, it wasn't that, it was cold and I frightened me, and now I get this bad feeling whenever I'm near him" I said with slight terror in my voice

"Ok now you freaking me out" Bonnie said

"Yeah..." I said, Bonnie smiled and wondered off again

I looked to see where Elena was and I saw her with Stefan on a bridge, they look like their gonna kiss. No Stefan turned away and is now walking away, I wonder what happened.

I see Tyler at the makeshift bar, he looks slightly angry. I take a breathe and I walk over to him, he doesn't notice me.

"Hey" I greet

He looks at me, "uh Elena...no Harry, what's up"

"I came to see how you doing, you looked ticked off" I said

"Haha nah I'm just drunk" he said

"Yeah, so what are you like sober" I laugh

"I'm less ticked off" he smiles

I laugh and he looks at me with a smirk, a sexy smirk

"What?" I ask smiling

"There a rumour going around, they say you have a crush on me" Tyler said.

I just gasped

"So it's true" Tyler laughed

Now I'm nervous, I need to go, "I sho-i should go...find er...J-jeremy, yeah Jeremy"

I start walking away, but Tyler grabs my arm.

"Wait, I think its cute" Tyler said

I look at him and smile, he touches my face. We stare into each others eyes, I don't know how much time has past, but right now I'm in heaven. The butterflies in my stomach is overwhelming, I can't believe this is happening. He touches my lips and runs his hand through my hair. He cups his hands under my face and then he moves his head closer. I'm breathing heavily now. His eyes close and his lips are just inches away from mine, this moment is perfect.

"Somebody help!"

Wait that was Elena, "Elena?" I snap out of my daze and turn my head

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt shouted

That's when we separated, because Tyler ran when he heard Vicki's name

"What happened to her?" He asks

Matt takes Vicki out of Jeremy's hands and shouts, "somebody, call an ambulance!"

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler shouted

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena cried

"Put this on her neck." Some boy said, giving matt a shirt by the looks of it

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." Matt cried

 **{Pagebreak}**

I can't believe Elena almost saw my face, I thought I could surpress the hunger, but couldn't. I just finished hunting and I went back to the party, but something happened. It looks like someone got hurt, then I saw it. A girl had a bite mark on her neck, Matt was holding her. He looks directly at me and I turned and walked away. Once I was away from the crowd I use my super speed to get home.

"What's going on?" Zach asked, he's my nephew, but he's posing as my uncle

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." I said as I ran upstairs

I go into my room and I see that the balcony door is open. A crow flies past me and one person pops into my mind, it's my brother.

"Damon." I say

"Hello, brother." He's says, as he enters my room from the balcony doors

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" I say

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." He says smugly

"When'd you get here?" I ask

Damon laughs, "Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years, Damon." I say, my temper is slowly rising

Damon smiles, "Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

I sigh, he thinks this is funny, "Why are you here?", I ask

"I missed my little brother." He said

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." I say

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Had says nonchalantly

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." I stress out

"Ah. That can be a problem...for you." He laughs

"Why are you here now?" I ask

Damon smiles, "I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena."

I look at him wide eyed

Damon laughs at my face and says, "She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine." I say

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" He says

I shakemy head and say, "I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" He says, getting worked up and starts hitting me

"Stop it." I warn

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena." He says

"Stop it!" I warn louder

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" He shouts

And I do, I start imagining the taste. I feel my face change

"I can." He says

That push me over the edge, "I said stop!"

I growl as I run toward him, I shoulder bash him out the window and jump out after him. When I landed I look around and Damon wasn't there, then I heard clapping

He laugh, "I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face..." He made a mock growl, "...thing. It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." I say

Damon let out a small laugh, then said, "That's a given."

"Not here. I won't allow it." I say adamantly

"I take that as an invitation." He says

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" I begged

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." He smiled

"Just stay away from Elena." I say

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes." Then he opens his hand and says, "Relax. It's right here."

I looked at him briefly, the I take the ring and put it on, I look up to see his face in vampire mode. He quickly grabs me by my that and throws me against the garage. He walks to me and leans in close.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again.", he says

He walk away and the lights go on inside

"I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." I hear him saysay

 **{Pagebreak}**

I am standing with Caroline, Elena and Bonnie, they are talking. I don't hear what they saying, because my minds on Tyler. The ambulance finally arrives and they load Vicki in, matt also goes along with them.

"So, We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, to wait for news." Bonnie says

"I gotta take Jeremy home." Elena says

"Yeah" I say too

Bonnie looks at Elena and say, "Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling...

"Bonnie, what?" Elena says quietly

"That it's just the beginning" Bonnie finishes, then they leave for the cafe.

Jeremy is drinking a beer, when we get to him. Elena sits next to him and I stand opposite of them.

"You okay?" Elena asks, but Jeremy doesn't answer, so she continued, "I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police." Jeremy throws the bottle in some bushes

"People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too.", she says

Jeremy looks at her and say, "I've seen you in the cemetery, writing in your diary. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on?"

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this." I say

At the Mystic Grill a while later

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asks

Caroline attempts to sit up, but fails, "No.", she says

Bonnie sighs "Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home."

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" Caroline says

"I'm not touching that." Bonnie says with her hands up

Caroline ignores her and continues to say, "I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And...Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and...I'm never the one."

Bonnie sighs, "It's not a competition, Caroline."

Caroline looks up and says, "Yeah, it is."

At the Hospital

Matt is sitting with Vicki in ICU. Vicki wakes up.

Matt takes Vicki's hand, "Vicki...Hey. Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be okay."

"Matt-" she tries to say

Matt stopped her, "Hey, don't try to talk, okay? You're fine."

"Vampire." she says before passing out again

Matt stares at her wide eyed and scared.

 **{Pagebreak}**

 _Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I th_ _ought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be ok._

 ** _I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was; create a life as someone new, someone without the past._**

 _Without the pain._

 ** _Someone alive._**

 _But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you._

 ** _They follow you._**

At Mystic Grill, Caroline is alone at the table. Damon looks at her.

 _ **You can't escape them, as much as you want to.**_

Damon smiles at Caroline. She smiles back.

At the Gilbert house, harry is on his bed

 _All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it._

Harry looks at a picture of Tyler and smiles.

Elena is sitting by her window, she sees Stefan and goes downstairs. She opens the door and he is standing there.

"I know it's late. But, uh...I needed to know that you were ok." He says

Elena thinks for a bit then says, "You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok."

"What do you tell them?" Stefan asks

"That I'll be fine.", she replies

Stefan looks at her, "Do you ever mean it?"

Elena smiles, "Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes."

Stefan enters the house, Elena waits till he's inside, she smiles to herself and finally closes the door.


	3. Chapter 2

_Dear diary, I had another nightmare, but I don't think these are nightmares anymore, they feel too real. I was in the forest camping with my boyfriend when something attacked us. So now I am writing to take my mind off of that 'vision'. So today I feel different, I don't know why but my psychic feelings are getting stronger. I am scared that what I feel may be possible, I could talk to Bonnie, she'd probably understand. I don't know what's gonna happen between Tyler and I, because this morning is...different. There is change. I can sense it, feel it._

 _ **I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake.**_

 _For once, I don't regret the day before it begins._

 _ **I welcome the day...**_

 _Because I know..._

 _ **I will see her again.**_

 _I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good._

 _ **{Pagebreak}**_

I put my diary away and open the curtains, I embrace the morning light. I am happy, living in the moment. I recall last nights event and I jump up and down, I even squealed like a girl. Then reality hit, I have to get dressed. What can I wear that today, something that Tyler would maybe like? No I got to dress, because I want to look good. I dres myself, then go to the mirror. Hmm I wear ponytails a lot, I do loose today, yes perfect. I'm done later than usual, I know this because Elena and Aunt Jenna are already in the kitchen.

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" Jenna asked

"Depends on where you're going." Elena replies while grabbing the milk from the fridge.

"Pass the coffee please?" I ask

"Sure love" Elena says

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference." Jenna says while fiddling with her hair, "hair up or down?"

Jenna puts her hair up.

"Sexy stewardess." Elena says

Jenna lets it down.

Elena pulls a face and says, "boozy housewife."

Jenna laughs, "up it is. You're feisty today."

"Yeah I agree, what's up?" I ask

Elena smiles, "I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?"

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Jenna says

Elena and I look at each other confused, Jenna sees us.

"There is no wood shop, is there?" Jenna sighs

"No.", we say together

Jenna sighs again, "yeah."

Hospital

Jeremy stands outside Vicki's room. Looking concerned

A nurse came by and said, "you can't be in here, hon. Visiting hours don't start till 9:00."

"I just...how is she?" Jeremy asked, emotions are thick in his voice

"She's lost a lot of blood.", the nurse says while checking Vicki

"Yeah, but she's gonna be OK, right?" Jeremy asks hopefully

The nurse looked at him and said, "she needs her rest. So you come back later. Come on."

 **{Pagebreak}**

So naturally I go from the most amazing morning to hell, in the face of last period, history. So to get my mind off Tannersaurus-rex, I think about Tyler. I have yet to see him again, maybe at after school I'll go look for him. Wait that will make me look too desperate, no I won't do that. When I see him I'll just be like 'oh hi' and smile. Thinking about him brings butterflies to my stomach. Oh no Bonnie's smiling at me, I think I'm blushing. I look to Elena, but she looking at Stefan, or their look at each other with doey eyes. I look to front, I feel Tanner's eyes on me. I get turned off so fast, its like thinking about a naked grandma, or that's what I heard straight guys do. Tanner smiles at me, that so creepy, in my mind he looks like the exorcist girl. I better pay attention before he asks me a question.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." I hear him say, but he stops and looks at the lovey pair, "Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?", he asks

Elena and Stefan drop their gazes. The bell rings, thank god. I pack my stuff and leave, as I walk out the class I feel Tanner looking at me. He doesn't say anything he just stares, beyond creepy.

Anyway I get to my locker and Elena's already there with Stefan. I pack my books away while listening them.

"I brought it.", he says and hands her a book, "told you."

Elena looks surprised, "'Wuthering Heights' by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name."

"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then.", he says

"Where did you get it?" Elena asks curiously

"Uh, it was passed down. Through the family.", he says. That didn't sound very true

Elena smiles, "Ah."

Stefan smiles too and says, "I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it."

"Oh, no. I...but I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back." Elena says. At this point I leave to go find Bonnie

"Ok." I hear Stefan say, before I'm out of earshot

So I look around and find Bonnie with Caroline, they're talking. I stayed close in case I can get a moment her.

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asks

Bonnie thinks for a bit then says, "technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so."

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline says dreamily

Bonnie laughs, "I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?"

Caroline laughs, "I don't know. I was drunk."

I realised that I'm not getting a chance to talk to her, so I decide to go home. I'm walking and I see Jeremy push Tyler, and I walk faster to get there. When I get there Jeremy walks past me, I look at Tyler.

Tyler sees me and shouts after Jeremy, "damn, that was like a death threat.", he turns to the girls beside him,"Did you hear that?"

I shake my head, course he didn't feel the same. He just jumps from one person to the other, I angrily turn and walk after Jeremy.

"Harry! Harry!", he calls out to me, but I ignore him and carry on walking.

He doesn't run after me, I'm glad because I don't want to talk to him right now. I make my way home, to find comfort in my room. I may be angry now, but I know that when I get home, I'm going to cry.

 **{Pagebreak}**

I'm sitting on the park table gathering my thoughts, Elena. She may look like Katherine but, she's nothing like her. Everyday I'm with her, the feeling to get close to her grows. I hear people talking, I have super hearing. It does get irritating, but I learned to control it. I hear Elena's voice, she's speaking to someone. Matt, i tune my hearing to listen to them.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." Matt says, their talking about his sister

"That's good news." Elena says

"Yeah.", he sighs

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" Elena asks

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so...we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home.", he says

"Vicki's lucky that she's ok." Elena says,

Matt sighs, "I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers."

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Elena asks

Matt hesitates, "she said it was a vampire." My eyes widens briefly at this

"What?" Elena says shocked

Matt says, "Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out."

Elena says, "OK, that is weird."

"I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy?" Matt asks

"Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you." Elean says apologetically

Matt sigh, "you know, I'm...I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night." I leave at this point. I have to get to the hospital.

In the history class

"As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned. All right? It's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes." Tanner says

Jenna looks at him in disbelief, "Mr. Tanner, are you aware that Jeremy and Elena's parents died?"

Tanner thinks for a bit then says, "Four months ago, a great loss. Car accident. Wickery bridge, if I remember correctly. And you're related to the family how? The, uh, mother's kid sister?"

"Younger sister." Jenna corrects him

"Right." Tanner smiled

"Yes." Jenna says, she looks at Jeremy's file again, "six classes? Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do."

Tanner then says blatantly, "Not when you're on drugs." Jenna gasped, Tanner then continued, "It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Summers. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. Are there any other relatives in the picture?"

"I'm their sole guardian." Jenna says quietly

Tanner looks at her disappovingly, "Uh-huh. Could there be?"

"What are you suggesting, exactly?" Jenna says defensively

"It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising three teens?" Tanner asks

Jenna smiles confidently, "It's been tough, but, no, it's not."

"Wrong answer. It is an extremely impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly." Tanner says

Hospital

I had some thing to take care of first, so when I finally get to the hospital Matt's already there. He is waiting with Vicki, she stirs and wakes up in a panic.

Matt jumps into action and tries to calm her, "Whoa! Vick. Vicki, hey. Vick, it's Matt. Hey, what's wrong?"

"No! No! Get off! No! No! No!" Vicki shouts

"Nurse!" Matt shouts and runs out the room in search of a doctor

Nows my chance, I use my vamp speed to get to her. I look into her eyes and start compelling her.

"It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out. It's all you remember." I say

"It's all I remember.", she repeats

"An animal attacked you. You blacked out. It's all you remember." I compel again

"It's all I remember.", she repeats again.

I take my leaves just as matt finds a nurse

"Nurse! I need help! It's my sister." Matt says

The nurese looks at Vicki then says, "she seems fine."

Matt sees me leaving and follows me, I turn into the first room I see. Oh no, this is a blood donating room. I feel my face change as the hunger kicks in, I see a window and I make a quick escape. Now I can go home and tell Damon that I fixed his mistake.

 **{Pagebreak}**

Caroline, Bonnie and I are at Mystic Grill, having girly talk. Its all about boys, cheer leading, boys, latestest trends and boys. It's the first time we talked like this since my parents accident, it feels nice to just hang with the girls. Right now we're talking about the comet, I asked what they thought about it.

Bonnie thinks for a bit and says, "Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

Caroline laughs, "yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens.", then she look to me and asks, "So then what?" Referring to Stefan

"So then nothing." I say

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline asks

"Nope. We didn't go there." I say

Caroline looks at me with disbelief, "Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut.", she says

I laugh and say, "We just talked for hours."

Caroline gets worked up, "OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!"

"Profound." I say

Then I thought about it and got up

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asks

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." I say with determination.

I say my goodbyes, i get in my car and make my way over to the boarding house.

Gilbert Residence

"I picked up dinner. Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole." Jenna says

"No, I'm good, thanks." Jeremy laughs

"Eat anyway. It's a ruse. I want to talk." Jenna says

Jeremy starts to leave.

"Hey, you! Come. Sit.", Jenna commands and Jeremy sits down, "Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned.

"You got high?" Jeremy asks surprised

Jenna smiles, "Yeah. And it worked. For a while. Never lasts, though. Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding..."

Jenna hears the door close and sees that Jeremy is gone. She sighs and eat a nacho

Hospital

Matt is sleeping on a chair. Vicki wakes up. She throws a gelatin container at Matt. Matt stirs.

"What the..." He says

Vicki laughs, "Finally you're awake."

Matt smiles, "Hey. How are you feeling? You look better. I was worried before. You really had me freaked out with all that screaming."

Vicki looks at him confused, "wait, what are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?" He asks

"I feel fine." Vicki says

Matt smiles, "good, good. Doctor said you could come home tomorrow. Vick, what attacked you in the woods?"

Vicki hesitates, "an animal. What else could it have been?", she asks

Jeremy arrives and says, "Hey. How do you feel?"

"I'm OK." Vicki says awkwardly

"I...I'm gonna...I'm gonna go grab a coffee. Hey, Jer." Matt says, sensing that they want privacy

"Why are you here?" Vicki asks quietly once Matt was out of earshot

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Jeremy says

"Did you see that look on Matt's face? That was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us, Jeremy." Vicki says seriously

Jeremy sighs, "well, you gotta get over that."

"Tyler is finally showing some interest." Vicki says

"You have to get over that, too. Do you see Mr. Concerned? Tyler? Are you under there? No." Jeremy laughs

Vicki also laughed, then she says, "It's not cool for people to know. Ok? I'm older than you, and Matt and Elena would freak."

"No one's going to suspect anything. Why wouldn't I check on you? I mean, I'm the one who found you." Jeremy says

"You are?" Vicki asks surprised

Jeremy nodded, "yeah, I carried you out of the woods."

"Thank you." Vicki sas

"Yeah, you're welcome." Jeremy smiles

Salvatore Boarding House

I finally get to the boarding house and I start having seconds thoughts. No, I'm gonna do this. I get out of the car and walk up to the door and freeze. Am I really doing, I mean what if he's not here. I should just leave, I turn around. No I said I was gonna do this so I'm gonna do it. I turn back around and knock on the door. It opens and I look at it with confusion, is there anybody here? I walk inside.

"Stefan? Stefan?" I call out

A crow flew into to the house, I turn to see where it flew, but instead I see a man standing there. I had a fright and I say, "I...I'm sorry for barging in. The door was...open."

The man smiled, "you must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." I say

Damon laughs, "well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

"Wow. This is your living room?" I say in awe

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." He said

"The last one?" I ask confused

Damon replies, "yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope." I say awkwardly

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end.", he says smugly

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." I say defensively

Damon just brushes it off, "I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan."

Stefan ignores him, "Elena. I didn't know you were coming over."

I try to explain, "I know. I should have called, I just..."

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time." Damon interrupts, then looks at Stefan, "Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But...I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

Stefan looks at Damon, then at me, "Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you."

I look betwen them and say, "yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon."

Damon smiles, "Great meeting you, too, Elena."

I try to leave, but Stefan is blocking the door. He is staring at damon very intensely

"Stefan...Stefan?" I say trying to get his attention.

He moves out the way, I look at him one last time and I leave. I get in my car and drive home. I wonder what's up with them, they seem very tense around each other. Anyway they probably have some things to sort out. I turn on the radio and listen to some music on my way home.

Meanwhile at the Salvatore Boarding House

"Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess...hospital." Damon says

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan says

Damon laughs, "well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan asks

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?" Damon says, mocking him

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan says

Damon laugh, "Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it."

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" Stefan asks suspiciously

Damon smiles, "Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won'tlaughs

Gilbert Residence

The drive took a few minutes, but I'm home now. When I enter I see Aunt Jenna in the kitchen. She asked me how my day was. I told her about the Mystic Grill and the boarding house.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." I say

Jenna smiles, "well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues."

Just then Jeremy comes in, from where ever he was

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna asks sternly

Jeremy smiles clearly high, "more stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's...that's cool."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna says angrily

She picks up an apple and throws it at him

"Ow! Why? Why...why did you do that?" Jeremy says rubbing his sore spot

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." Jenna scolds

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." Jeremy laughs

Jenna sighs, I give her a sad look. Then we hear someone running downstairs.

"Shit, shit, shit. Motherfucker" Harry said as he ran into the kitchen

"Language!" Jenna scolds

"Sorry, I can't believe I forgot" harry says

"Forgot what?" I ask

"The candles! For the square tomorrow" Harry says clearly stressed, "I fell asleep, I didn't realize the time. I should have started sooner, now I'll never have enough time"

"Harry...Harry!" I get his attention and say, "Harry, breathe. You can do this"

He finally calms down

"Much better" I smile

"Thank you" he says

He gets four pots down and start melting wax. He prepares lots of candle molds. I smile at him and say my good nights and go up to bed. Jenna stays with him.

I wake up the next morning, its Saturday. I go downstairs and see three boxes of candles finished. Harry must've been working through the night and didn't sleep. I see him in the kitchen still busy.

"Morning Harry" I say

"Hey Elena, your coffee is over there" he says

I look at him questioningly

"I heard you coming down" he says

"How did you know it was me?" I ask

"Magic...I'm just messing with you" he laughs, then says, "your the only one still here"

"Where'd everyone go?" I ask

"Jenna went to pick up the pamphlets and Jeremy is who knows where, he's not himself these days" he says

"Yeah" I say

"You're on pamphlet duty" Harry says, changing the subject

"What?" I complain

"Don't worry, Bonnie's helping" he laughs

"Thank god" I say and both of us laugh

Mystic falls town square

Later that day bonnie and I are handing out pamphlets

"Something's wrong with Harry...would you like a program?" I say while handing out a pamphlet

"How do you know?" Bonnie asks

"He's keeping himself busy" I say

"Hi would you like a program? So he does that when he's troubled?" She asks

"Yeah, I think it's Tyler" I say

"Speaking of boys, how's stefan?" Bonnie asks

"I don't know" I say

I check my phon...nothing

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie says trying to get people's attention

She turns to me and she sees me on my phone. I see that I don't have his number and he doesn't have mine

"Would you like a program? He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie asks

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part." I say

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." She says

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway." I say

"When is it ever right?", she asks

"I'm not ready, Bonnie." I say

"Who is?" Bonnie says

"At least I put myself out there." I say little defensive

Bonnie laughs, "Is that what you're calling it?"

"What do you mean?" I ask

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't." She says

Mystic Grill

"Vicki, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asks

"Fighting with Robert about my schedule. You'd think getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit an extra sick day." Vicki says

"Are you feeling ok?" Jeremy asks concerned

"I hurt." Vicki says

"Well, the doctor gave you something, right?" Jeremy says

"The kid stuff. Nothing with an "o" in it. I think they were on to me." Vicki says

They laugh. Jeremy gives her pills.

"Here. Knock yourself out, literally." Jeremy says

"Thanks, Jer." Vicki smiles

"So you gonna, uh, watch the comet later?" Jeremy asks

"I hadn't really thought about it. But I could be talked into it. I'll meet you out there in a few." Vicki says flirtatiously

Tyler approaches them.

"Hey, Vick. How you feeling?" Tyler asks

Vicki rolls her eyes, "Like you care."

Vicki leaves. Tyler catches Jeremy looking at him in a mocking manner.

"What are you lookin' at, Gilbert?" Tyler says

Mystic Falls Town Square

Harry's candles are a big hit, everyone is walking around with one. Caroline comes to me with two candles.

"Hey, I got some candles." She says and she hands me one

"Hi. Thanks" i say, then i see Matt coming my way and i say, "Hey."

"Hey." He says as he lights my candle

"Thank you." I say

"You're welcome." He smiles

I walk around and light someone's candle, I look up and see Stefan

"Thank you. Hi." Stefan smiles

"Hi." I smile

"You know, that comet...it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone." He says

I laugh and say, "yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil."

"I think it's just a ball of...snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself." He says

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing." I say

He laughs, "well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, ok?"

"You didn't tell me that you had a brother." I say

"We're not close. It's, uh...it's complicated." He says

I look at him and say, "Always. He told me about your ex. Katherine."

"What did he say? He asks

"That she broke your heart." I say

Stefan sighs and says, "that was a long time ago."

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt." I say

Stefan sighs, "Elena..."

I interrupt him, "It's OK, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's OK. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but...then the sun came up and reality set in. So..."

I blow out my candle and walk away

Mystic Grill

Vicki sees Damon and walks over to him.

"I know you." She says

"Well, that's unfortunate." Damon says

Vicki struggles to remember and says, "Um...I don't...I don't know how, but...your face. Excuse me. Sorry."

Vicki goes into the restroom and takes some pills. When she looks up into the mirror, Damon is behind her and attacks her. She screams.

 **{Pagebreak}**

I'm so happy that my candles were a success, it took me the entire day. Now I can relax in this pisshole bar with my friends. Seriously what kind of name is Mystic Grill anyway? The owner must've been drunk when he named it. My mind is drifting again, I see Elena, but no Stefan. I wonder what's up, I have to catch up on the gossip. I see Bonnie, she waves at me, I still have to speak to her. Oh god, Tyler's here, when did he get here? No he's coming this way.

"Hey Harry" he says

"Hi" I smile

"I wanted to talk to you at school, but you walked away" he says

"Well you we're with your...girlfriends" I say

"They were just admirers, are you jealous?" He says

Art jerk, I keep my cool, "jealous? I have no reason to be jealous"

"Well anyway...", he says and change his tone to a seductive one, "we didn't get to finish what we started the other night"

"Did you want to continue?" I ask

"Yeah, why not" he says

"What about Vicki?" I ask

"Me and Vicki are over" he says

"Well if that's true meet me outside later" I say

"Hehe...it's a date" he smirks

Oh my god he's such a sexy demon, we go to join the others. Just then Jeremy comes in.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asks

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler says

"I can't find her." Jeremy says

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler says

"What's with the pill pusher?" I ask

Tyler eyes soften, "Ask him."

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asks

"Are you dealing?" Elena asks Jeremy

"She's never gonna go for you."

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy brags

"Yeah, right." Tyler laughs

Caroline looks at Jeremy and says, "you slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

Tyler laughs, "there's no way."

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy says

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt says loudly

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler says

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt says

"We'll check the back." Bonnie says grabbing Caroline

"I'll check the alley" I say

"Me too" Tyler says

"I'll check the square." Matt says

"I'll come with you." Jeremy says

Elena grabs him, "Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me. So that's your game now, dealing?"

"I'm not dealing." Jeremy says

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact." Elena says

"You and Jenna, between the two of you. Enough already!" Jeremy shouts

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me." Elena says

"I vote for none of the above." Jeremy says

I sigh, "let's go" I tell tyler

We go to the alley, we don't see Vicki anywhere.

"Did you look over there?" Tyler asks

"Yeah" I say annoyed

Tyler sighs, "she's not here"

"Clearly" I say

"Ok what's you deal?" Tyler asks standing in front of me

"Nothing" I say and turn away

He turns me back to him, "no you're angry"

"Of course I am, what the hell was that? Were you trying to flex your muscle? Who were you trying to impress?" I say

"I just can't stand Jeremy" he says

"Why? Because he stole your girl?" I ask

"No, he didn't steal anything" he says

"Then what's your problem" I say

"I don't know" he says

I sigh, "let's go see if the others found her"

 **{Pagebreak}**

I feel bad for not saying anything to Elena, I had some the think and I have to speak to her. I have to tell her how I feel, so now I'm looking for her. I'm in the square looking, but I see Matt coming my way.

"Hey." Matt says

"Hey." I say

"Have you seen my sister?" He asks

"No, sorry." I say

"I can't find her. She's missing." He says

"I'll keep an eye out for her." I say, and I try to walk past him

"Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday." He says

"Did you?" I say

"What were you doing there?" He asks

"Visiting." I say

"Visiting? You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her." He says

I hear a scream nearby, followed by Damon and Vicki's voices.

"You really have to stop screaming." Damon says

"No, please, stop. Don't..." Vicki cries

"Shh. I got you..." Damon says

"Excuse me." I say

I leave and go to the building where damon is. I use my vampire powers to jump onto the roof

"No! No!" Vicki cries

"Shh, I'm not gonna drop you." Damon says, then turns to me and say, "not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?"

"Let her go." I tell him

"Shh. really? Ok." Damon pulls Vicki to the edge of the roof.

"No!" Vicki shouts

"No, no, no!" I yell

Damon throws Vicki to me

"Ugh! Relax." Damon says

"What's happening?" Vicki cries

"I don't need her to be dead, but...you might." Damon tells me

"What attacked you the other night?" He asks Vicki

"I don't know. An animal." Vicki cries

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" Damon asks again

"A vampire." She whispers

"Who did this to you?" He asks

"You did!" She shouts

"Wrong!" Damon yells

"Don't." I say

"It was Stefan." He says

"Don't." I say again

"Come here." Damon grabs Vicki on both sides of her head.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to you." Damon compels

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." She repeats

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster." He compels

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." I beg

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." He says

Damon pulls off Vicki's bandage and throws her to me

"Aah!" She shouts

Damon looks at me disapprovingly, "ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that."

"No!" Vicki shouts

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square." Damon says

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" I asks

"No! I want you to remember who you are!" Damon yells

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you." I say

"Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart." Damon says to Vicki

"No!" She screams

"It's OK." He says,

Damon whispers something into Vicki's ear and she becomes fine.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh..." She says

"You Okay?" I ask her

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." Vicki smiles and leaves

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?" Damon says

"What are you up to, Damon?" I ask

"That's for me to know and for you to...dot dot dot. Give Elena my best." Damon smiles

Mystic Grill

Matt helps Vicki with her bandage.

"She said you found her wandering around." Matt says

"Yeah." I say

"So, um, thanks." He says

Caroline and Bonnie are seated at another table. I tap his shoulder lightly and go over.

"Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline says

"Yeah." Bonnie says

"Excuse me. Hi." I say

"Hi." Bonnie says

"Um, have you guys seen Elena?" I ask

"I think she went home." She says

"Thanks" I sigh saddly

Bonnie then says, "I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her..."I said so"."

"Thank you." I smile

Bonnie touches my hand and quickly pulls it away

"You ok?" I ask

Bonnie looks at me sadly, "what happened to you? That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me."

She gets up and goes to the bathroom

"Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing." Caroline says

I turn to leave and go home.

Gilbert Residence

Elena goes into Jeremy's room. Jenna is searching his room.

"Jer?" Elena calls out

"No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol." Jenna says

"What are you doing?" Elena asks

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy. Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative." Jenna says

"What brought this on?" Elena asks

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." Jenna said

Elena laugh, "You got tannered. Been there."

"'Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers.' Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up." Jenna says

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna." Elena says

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible." Jenna says sadly

Elena looks at Jenna then says, "This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?"

Mystic Grill

Jeremy enters. He sees Vicki and smiles. Tyler walks up to her and they start kissing. Jeremy leaves with a sad look on his face.

Caroline is walking to her car. She hears something and stops. She gets to her car, drops her keys, and stands up. Damon is in front of her

"Oh...whoa." Caroline says in fright

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Damon says

"No, it's fine. Um...I was hoping I'd see you again." Caroline says

"I know." Damon smirks

Caroline laughs, "cocky much?"

Damon smiles, "very much."

Salvatore Boarding House

Elena rings the bell and I answer it.

"Hi." I smile

She also smiles, "Hey."

"Would you like to come in?" I ask

"The comet's actually this way." She says

Elena goes out. I laugh and follow her

"Sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier." She sayd

"No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things...I didn't like it." I say

"See, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 10. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you.", she says

"What would you write?" I ask

"I would write..."Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was ok to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that..." I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that...the world's just going to come crashing down, and I...don't know if I can survive that.", she says

I look into her eyes and say, "Do you want to know what I would write? "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is reality. Right here.""

We move together slowly and she closes her eye. Our lips touch and she wraps her arms around my neck. The kiss deepens and wrap my arms around her waist.

 **{Pagebreak}**

Mystic falls town square

I was laying on the grass, under the stars and watching the comet. I don't know why I'm here, but it just feels right. I'm not waiting for Tyler anymore, I've given up a while ago. I'm just here for me now. My phone rings again for the umpteenth time, its Aunt Jenna again. She's worried, of course she'd be, no one knows I'm here. Someone lays down next to me, I look at who it is, then look at the sky again. We lay in silence for a while.

"I didn't expect to come here" I say

"I saw you out here so I decided to join" he says

"Are you ok?" I ask

"No" he says

"You don't have to say anything Jeremy" I say, I turn and lay my head on his chest. I am still looking up with my one hand on my stomach.

"Are you ok?" He asks

"No" I sniff

He sighs, "why is our lives so hard?"

"I don't know" I say, I feel my tears come out.

He feels them on his chest and he puts his hand over mine and squeezes gently


	4. Chapter 3

_Dear diary, today I'm not going to care anymore. I'm not going to be that person whose world stops, because of a boy. I'm going to cheer practice, I'm going to hang out with my friends and I'm going to be me, before Tyler happened. I might find someone new and move on. So this morning I woke up in Jeremy's arms, he is a total gentleman, I don't understand why he's still single. I must admit that we are getting closer, and on the other hand Elena and I are drifting, it's slow but I can feel the change. On a more pleasant note, my nightmares have stopped. Yeah...but it's weird I saw numbers, 8, 14 and 22, I wonder what they mean._

"Morning Harry"

 _That's was Jeremy he just woke up, I'm in his room, on his bed._

"What you doing?" He ask, as he tried to take a peak

I close my diary, "I was writing in my diary"

"Couldn't you sleep for a bit longer?" he moaned

"No, I have to get ready" I say

"Why?" he asks

"It's Monday...school" I say

He just covers his head with the blanket, I laugh and I pull the blanket totally off of him. He shouts in surprise.

"Come on, time to get up, if your cock can do it, so can you" I say

"Hey, no looking!" he says, as he hides his boner

"Please, it's too late to be shy now. You've been poking me all morning" I say nonchalantly

"Sorry..." he blushed, scratching the back of his head

"It's cool, so anyway I have to move back to my room, I think two nights here has cured my sadness" I say

"Glad I could help?" he says unsurely

"Yeah, so see you downstairs" I say

So I go back to my room and start getting dress, but first I put on some music. I dance while putting on clothes.

"Nice moves"

I shout in surprise, I turn and see Jeremy in my jocks again

"I'm just borrowing another pair" he says

"Well go right ahead, oh wait...I see you already helped yourself" I say

On his way out he smirks, "I see I've put you in a very good mood"

"Eww, get out" I say push him out my room, he just laughs

So anyway where was I, oh yes its hair time. Once I'm done, I make my way downstairs. Elena is there drinking coffee. I go pour myself a cup, sat down at the island table and took a sip. Ahhh, heavenly. Elena is smiling at me, this is not good. I know that smile very well, it's that teasing smile.

"You're in a good mood" she smiled

"Yeah, it's was my magic touch" Jeremy says as he entered the kitchen, I take another sip

"Ah, so you're sleeping with Jeremy to forget about Tyler" Elena says

I spit out my coffee, "what!" I squealed, blushing

"Wait, you were using me?" Jeremy says in a mock sad voice

"No, its not like that" I say, still blushing furiously

"Yip, he's just using you for your body" Elena says

"I feel so violated now" Jeremy says

"I-i need air" I say

"So now you're too good for me now, huh" Jeremy laughs

"What! No!" I squeal

"Guys stop teasing Harry" Jenna scolded

"Thank you" I say and sigh in relief

"And Harry..." Jenna pauses, we look at her expectingly, "stop sleeping with Jeremy"

I groan and hide my face in my hands, while they laugh loudly

Mystic Falls High

So after a very embarrassing morning, I am now at school. Its almost the end of lunch, then we go to history. I heard Tanner's in a bad mood, again. Anyway I'm walking around with Elena and Bonnie, catching up with the latest gossip. Apparently Elena and Stefan are now dating, that was news to me. So that the topic of discussion now.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie says

"You were the one who said to go for it." Elena laughs

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie says

"Why the about-face?" Elena asks

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." Bonnie says

"Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?" Elena asks

"It's stupid." Bonnie sighs

"Bonnie..." Elena says

Bonnie looks at her, "What?"

"Spit it out." Elena says

Bonnie looked at me, then back at Elena, "I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling."

"Is that it? Bonnie." Elena says

Bonnie sighs, "It was bad bad!"

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena asks

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." Bonnie says

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." Elena says

Behind the school.

"I rock. I scored 2 tickets to the Posers Saturday night. They're playing at the Rat." Vicki says

"You and Tyler have fun." Jeremy says

"Don't be like that. Come on. I want you to go." Vicki says

"You're not worried everyone's going to know you're screwing the stoner geek? Oh, wait...everyone already knows." Jeremy says

"Yeah. But it's not like that anymore, so now we can be friends and just hang." Vicki says

"Tell me something, was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with me because of the drugs?" Jeremy asks

"Screw you." Vicki says

"No, if there's another reason, please, I'm all ears." Jeremy says

Front of school

So now thatbwe are up to date with the latest gossip, we just walk around aimlessly. That is until Stefan joins us.

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie and Harry" Stefan says

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie says and leaves

"Bonnie, wait..." Elena calls out

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan says

"Obviously" I say quietly, but they hear me

Elena gives me a look, then turns to Stefan, "she doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you."

"Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" Elena asks

"Yes." Stefan replies

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Harry and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished." Elena says

"I got plans" I say

"No you don't" Elena says

"Damn it" I say quietly, but she hears and laughs

We carry on walking toward the school. We are nearing the doors, when Stefan suddenly turns around to catch a football. It was like out of this world. He throws the ball to Tyler, we look at each other briefly, I turn to go inside. Once inside elena couldn't contain her excitement.

"That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football." Elena smiles

"I used to. It was a long time ago." Stefan says

"So why don't you try out for the team?" Elena suggests

"Yeah, I don't think so." Stefan says

"So you don't like football?" Elena asks confused

"No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels." Stefan says

"They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends." Elena says

"Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery." Stefan says, I laugh at that

"Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy." Elena says

"Well, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?" Stefan asks

"Soon. She's working on it." Elena says

In history class.

So now comes the worst part of day, history. The rumors were right Tanner is in a bad mood. I wish I could ditch. If only I wasn't such a goodie two shoes. Maybe I should try speaking out for once. I turn to see Elena and Stefan talking, that isn't going to end well.

"Miss Gilbert?" Tanner asks

Elena turns to him, "Hmm?"

"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner asks

Elena thinks, "Um..."

"December 7, 1941." Stefan answers

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Tanner mocks

Stefan laughs, "Anytime."

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall." Tanner says

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan's says

Tanner gives him a challenging a look, "Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"1968."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52." Tanner says, and has that 'I beat you' look on his face

Stefan laughs, "Uh, actually, sir, it was '53."

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." Tanner says

I looked it up and say, "It was 19...53."

Tanner dismissed the class after that, he looks embarrassed, not that I care anyway. Once outside the class, everybody talks about it and laughs. Its the first time that Tanner got schooled like that. So anyway the rest of the classes were pretty uneventful, not even worth mentioning. So now I'm at cheer practice with Bonnie and the rest of the girls, we were waiting on Caroline, she's the cheer captain. I'm watching the boys, while I wait. They're also practicing for tomorrow's game, Tanner is the coach of the football team, what a shame. I see Stefan there sitting on the bleachers, watching the football team practice.

"Nice job! Nice job!" Matt yells

"Mr. Lockwood, is there anything you're good at? 'Cause it isn't history, and it sure as hell isn't defending the ball!" Tannar shout

"Yes, coach." Tyler says deflated

"Now do it again!" Tanner shouts

I laugh and turn to my cheer squad, they're warming up, I sigh and join in.

"Oh, my God! You're here!" Bonnie shouts, I look up to see Elena and I walk over to them.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." Elena says

"I am?" Bonnie asks

"Mm-hmm. You, me Harry and Stefan. You have to give him a chance." Elena says

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." Bonnie says

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there." Elena says

"Fine. I'll go." Bonnie sighs defeatedly

"Good." Elena smiles

"But seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asks

"I don't know. It's not like her." I say

"I'll try her again." Bonnie says

Just then Caroline arrives with some guy, she kisses him and walks over to us. The guy looks between me and Elena confused, I mean I don't blame him we do look exactly the same, minus the boobs and crotch. Bonnie has her back turn so she doesn't see.

"Uh..." Elena taps her, she turns

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie says

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena says

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie says with shock

"Well at least he's not bad looking" I say

Damon smiles and leaves, Caroline makes her way over to us.

Caroline smiles at Elena, I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." she turns to the squad and says, "sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

The football field.

"Set, hut! Go! Come on, Tyler, cover it! Let's do it." Matt yells

"Get it." Tanner says

"Line up!" Matt yells

Stefan keeps doing a great job on the football field. Elena watches him.

"I hate to say it, but he's got skills." Matt says to Tyler

"I think he needs a buddy pass." Tyler says

"Really?" Matt says

"You don't get to walk on the field and act like you own the place after 5 minutes. Just hang one up there and I'll take care of the rest." Tyler says

Stefan listens in to their conversation.

"Do it again." Tanner says

"All right, let's huddle up. Set, hut!" Matt yells

Tyler throws the ball and hits Stefan hard with it.

"Oh! Whoo! Welcome to the team, buddy." Tyler yells

"You gonna live, Salvatore?" Tanner asks

"Yeah." Stefan says

"Walk it off, son." Tanner says

"Hey. That was my bad." Matt apologises

"It's all right." Stefan says

"Yeah." Matt says

"All right." Tanner sayd

Stefan's finger is broken. He pops it back into place.

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan enters his bedroom, Damon is there, reading Stefan's diary.

Damon smiles at him, "how were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many...adjectives."

Stefan rips the diary out of his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asks

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and...I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." Damon says

Damon tries to keep a straight face but can't do it, he bursts out laughing.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." Stefan says

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just...simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me...I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." Damon says

Gilbert Residence

So now after a long day of practice, I'm in the kitchen making dinner. I'm the only one in the house that knows how to cook, Elena is useless in the kitchen and Jenna is always busy so I cook dinner. So I sent Elena and Bonnie out to get salad things, I've got a lasagna in the oven and a dessert in the fridge. They finally come back and I get started on the salad immediately. If it weren't for me, they'd probably have take-aways tonight. I listen to they talk while preparing the salad.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture" Bonnie says

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." Elena says

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie asks

"That is weird, I saw that exact same numbers in a dream" I say

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena laughs, then asks, "have you talked to your Grams?"

Bonnie sighs, "she's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

"I don't want to be a witch." Elena says

"I think it'll be cool" I say

I finish the salad and take out the lasagna

"Wow! Everything looks amazing Harry" Bonnie says

I smile, "thanks, I just hope it tastes good"

"I'm sure it will" Bonnie says

Elena sets the table, "Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" she ask

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie says without thinking

Elena opens the draw and takes out the spoons, "Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." she says

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie says

The doorbell rings.

"Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving selfs" Elena says

Elena leaves to open the door

"Birthday candles." Bonnie says

Bonnie opens the drawer and birthday candles are there.

"Hey Harry?" Bonnie says

"Yeah" I say

"Remember when you told me about stefan?" Bonnie says

"Oh...yeah, I was drunk, saying drunk things" I say

"No, you were right, I got the same feeling from him. I believe you now" Bonnie says

As soon as Stefan walked in, things got quiet. Elena took a seat next to Stefan and I sat next to Bonnie. No one talked you could like hear a pin drop. Elena opened the table and everyone dished for themselves, eating quietly.

"Mmm this is amazing" Stefan says

"Yeah it is really good, nice job Harry" Elena says

"Yeah good job" Bonnie says

"Thanks guys" I smile

"Wait, you made this?" Stefan asks

"Yeah I did" I say

"Harry is a great chef, he usually cooks dinner for us" Elena says proudly

"Well you've got a lot of talent" Stefan says

"So...er Stefan, how was practice?" I ask

"Yeah, did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asks

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan says

Elena laughs, "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie says

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggests

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie says

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena says

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie says

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan says

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie says

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asks

"Yeah." Bonnie says

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan says

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asks

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan says

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie smiles

The doorbell rings again.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena says as she goes to the door, Stefan follows.

Bonnie and I look at each other and shrug our shoulders. Elena opens the door. Caroline and Damon are outside.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline says

"Oh." Elena says

"Hope you don't mind." Damon says

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asks

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon says

Elena smiles, "Oh, yeah, you can..."

But Stefan interrupts, "No, no, no. He can't, uh...he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here." Caroline says

"We're just...finishing up." Stefan says

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena says

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon says as he steps in

"Thank you." Elena says

So now with the added guests, we decide to have dessert in the lounge. I'm suspicious of Damon, my instincts are screaming dangerous. So I watch him very intently, he notices and smirks at me. So this time Caroline breaks the ice.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline says

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon says

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline says

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie says

Caroline thinks for a bit, "I guess we can put her in the back."

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon says

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline says

"Bitch" I says softly, Bonnie hears and jabs me in my side, I notice that Stefan and Damon are also smiling

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon says

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan says

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Damon says

Mystic Grill

Matt and Tyler are leaving and Vicki walks past, Tyler grabs Vicki.

"Don't do that. Not while I'm working. I'll see you later." Vicki says

"I'll see you later." Tyler says

"She's my sister and I love her, but sometimes she can really make you work for it." Matt say

"I find it pretty easy." Jeremy says as he comes in

Tyler runs into Jeremy.

"All right, I get it. Hit me to impress her. That's...That's real nice." Jeremy says

"I don't need to impress her. I already won. Now you're dead." Tyler says

"Am I? 'Cause it seems like I'm standing here waiting for you to man up." Jeremy says, then Tyler grabs him

"Ty, don't!" Matt yells as he pulls tyler off

"The next time I see you, Gilbert..." Tyler says as he leaves

"No, next time I see you." Jeremy says, Vicki stands there stunned

"What are you doin', Vick?" Matt asks angrily

Gilbert Residence

So now I'm in the kitchen doing the dishes, in my own world. When I finish I turn around and Damon is there, he has a glass in his hand.

"One more." He says

"Oh, thank you." I say

Damon hands me the glass, but drops it and quickly catches it again.

"Nice save." I laugh

Damon smiles, "I like you. You know how to laugh."

"Well aren't you a charmer" I say

Damon laughs, "so who are you?"

"Oh I'm Elena's twin brother, Harry" I say

Damon smiles, "I'm Damon..."

"I know, you're Stefan's brother. Caroline couldn't shut up about it at practice" I say

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you" damon says as he sticks out his hand

I shake his hand, but quickly pull back. I look at him in shock.

"Uh...sorry, it a pleasure to meet you too. Um...I gotta use the bathroom, excuse me" I say, then go upstairs.

Kitchen

Elena walks in and sees Damon there, looking confused.

"Where Harry?" She asks

"He went to the bathroom" Damon says

"Ok. Earlier, did you mean...Katherine?" Elena asks

"Mm-hmm." Damon says

"How did she die?" Elena asks

"In a fire. Tragic fire." Damon says

"Recently?" Elena asks

"It seems like it was yesterday." Damon says

"What was she like?" Elena asks

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." Damon says thoughtfully

"So which one of you dated her first?" Elena asks

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. I'd quit cheerleading if I were you." Damon says

"Why do you say that?" Elena asks

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable." Damon says

"You saw that?" Elena says

"Am I wrong?" Damon asks

"I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." Elena says

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da." Damon says

"Some things could matter again." Elena says

"Maybe. But...seems a little unrealistic to me." Damon says

"I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her, too." Elena says

Elena starts drying and packing away the dishes. Bonnie walks in at that point.

"Hey. Need some help?" Bonnie asks

"Sure, why not?" Damon says

living room.

So I came downstairs again, I was going to go to the living room, but I heard Caroline taking. I just stood against the wall hiding myself, while eavesdropping on them.

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox." Caroline says

"That's a really nice scarf." Stefan says suddenly

"Mm. Thank you, it's new." Caroline says

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" Stefan asks

"Oh, I can't." Caroline says

"Why not? You ok?" Stefan asks

"Um...All I know is that I can't take it off." Caroline says

"What are you two kids talking about?" That sound like Damon now

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan says

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon asks

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline laughs

"For me?" Damon asks

"Hmm...I don't think so." Caroline asks

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." Damon says in a deeper voice

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." Caroline says, OK what the hell just happened

"Great." Damon says

I hear Caroline leave, then they were quiet. I was about to leave too, but the I heard Stefan talk.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." He says, my eyes widen

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Damon says

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Stefan says

"That's not a problem. Because...I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." Damon says, I take my leave and sneak my way upstairs again.

That night I couldn't sleep, what I overheard kept repeating in my mind. The more I thought about it the more things just started piecing together. I'm gonna have to ask Stefan, I can't just assume, I'll ask him at the game tomorrow when his alone.

 **{Pagebreak}**

 _Dear diary, I am scared. Something is happening here in Mystic Falls, I don't know what but I intend to find out. All I know is that these problems started when Stefan and his brother came to town. I don't think they're human..._

 _ **There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother. Somewhere. I keep hoping. But how do I make him see it? And how do I protect her?**_

Stefan opens a box and pulls out a necklace.

 **{Pagebreak}**

I hear Elena scream, I throw down my diary and run to her room. I see her sitting upright in her bed.

"Are you ok?" I ask

"Yeah, fine. Just had a nightmare" she says

"Ok...well goodnight" I say

"Goodnight Harry" she says

I close her door and I go Jeremy's room to check on him.

"How's Elena?" he asks

"She's ok, she just had a nightmare" I say

"Cool, well goodnight" he says

"Are you ok?" I asks

"Huh...yeah, I'm fine" Jeremy says

"You sure?" I asks

"I said I'm fine" Jeremy says loudly

"Ok" I say softly

"Sorry..." He says

"Bad day?" I ask

"Yeah...I don't want to talk about it...not now at least" Jeremy says

"Ok...well goodnight then" I say

"Goodnight" he says

I close his door and sigh. I turn around and jenna is there.

"Fuck!" I say in surprise

"Language" Jenna scolds

"Sorry Aunt Jenna, you just gave me a fright" I say

"What's happening?" She asks

"Well...Elena had a nightmare and Jeremy had a bad day" I say

"Oh ok, why don't you bed now" she says

"Yeah goodnight Aunt Jenna" I say

"Goodnight Harry" she says

I go to my room and lay in bed. I just lay there for a while and before I knew it I was asleep.

[The football game.]

Today is the first football game of the season, this is the moment everybody has been practicing for. Everyone is super excited, even Tanner. Just look at the happiness on his face, maybe I should have done that, now I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks. Oh my god, Tyler looks so sexy in uniform, what am I doing? No I'm so over Tyler, um...um Matt looks...no that's Elena's leftovers. Are there no other boys in this town? God, this town is cursed. So right now I'm standing here with Elena, completely bored.

"Why so glum?" Elena asks

This town is cursed" I say

"No its not" Elena says

"Sure it is, there's no hot guys to look at" I say

"There's Tyler" she points

"So over him" I say rolling my eyes

"Um...there's Matt" she suggests

"Ugh leftovers" I say

"Ooo I know, Jeremy" elena smiles

"Eww incest" I say with a disgusted face, she just laughs

"Well you did sleep with him for two nights" elena says

"Are you jealous?" I smile

"No! Well maybe just a little" Elena says

"Well you got Stefan, hello. I need someone too" I say

"Then become a lesbian" Elena says

"Ha ha nice try" I say, just then Stefan approaches us in his football gear

"I heard my name" Stefan smiles

"Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." Elena says, yes he does

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" Stefan asks looking at between us, I had my uniform on and she had normal clothes on

"I quit. I'm a quitter." Elena says

"She's a quitter" I say in agreement

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok? I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but...I, uh, I wanted you to have this." Stefan says and he opens up a box with the necklace. Elena takes it out.

"Wow" I say impressed

"Oh, my God, it's beautiful." Elena says

"It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for...good luck." Stefan says

"Is that rose that I smell?" Elena asks

"No, it's, uh...it's an herb. It's nice, huh?" Stefan says

"I love it." Elena says and Stefan helps Elena put on the necklace.

"And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good." Stefan says

"We're a pair. I quit, you start." Elena smiles

"Right. We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out." Stefan says and Elena kisses him.

"Can I see it?" I ask

"Sure" Elena says

I look at it closely, "it is really beautiful" I smile

"Smell it" Elena says

I take a sniff, when I do my nose suddenly burns and I start coughing

"Harry are you ok?!" Elena cries, as she tries to hold me up

"V-ver-vervain" I gasp out quietly, no one hears. I look up and see stefan wide eyed, its probably the situation

"What did you say?" Elena asks

"Blood, my nose is bleeding" I say

"Oh let's get some help" Elena says

"No it's fine, I'll just go to the bathroom" I say as I leave

"I'll go check on him" I hear Stefan say

I'm in the bathroom, by the sink. I see Stefan by the door, he doesn't say anything. I wash off the blood and hold my head down. The bleeding stops and I wash off the rest of blood. I look up and Stefan is next to me.

"Are you ok?" he asks

"Yeah, it was nothing really" I say

"What are you" he says intensely

"What?! I human" I say flabbergasted

"No you're not, you can't fool me" he says, standing in front of me

"What are you talking about" I say frustrated

"You, what are you" he says and grabs my neck

"Let go of me" I say in a threatening voice

Stefan laughs, "you can't compel me"

"Let. Go" I say

"It not gonna work" he says

I stare at him with rage and go into a trance. Suddenly his face contorts in pain, he grabs his head and shouts out. He falls down in fetal position, holding his head screaming in pain. I snap out of my trance and Stefan stops shouting, but still lays there groaning. I look at him and I tart to panic

"Oh my god, what just happened, what did I do?" I cry

"You're... You're a witch?" Stefan asks standing up

"N-no...there's no such thing" I say

"How do you know what vervain is?" He asks

"I don't. The name just came to me when I smelled the necklace" I say

"You're a witch harry" Stefan says

"But I can't be a-a witch" I say

"If not, then what are you?" He asks

"I-i don't know..." I say quietly

Stefan sighs, "come on let's get out of here, before people start looking for us"

I just nod and follow silently

Stefan went to the field and the cheerleaders have already started cheering. I don't feel like joining them so I take off my cheerleader top and put on a normal T-shirt. I see Elena in the crowd and I go to stand by her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asks

"Nothing, I just don't feel well" I say

"Is it because of what happened earlier?" Elena asks

"No, it's not. Look they're starting" I say

The team was standing on the field and the cheerleaders were cheering. Then Tanner walks up to the podium and starts his speech, I don't listen to it. I look around and I see Tyler there out on the field. He's looking at me, but he looks away when he saw I was looking at him. Tanner speaks louder and I can't help, but listen.

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" Tanner yells

The crowd boos, wow they're really into this speech

"But that is about to change." He continues, "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!"

The crowd cheers and so does Elena. I look over to Tyler and he doesn't look too happy. I see him walk over to Vicki, looks like they're still an item. Then he over over to some drunk guy...wait is that Jeremy? Oh my god it is Jeremy!

"Jeremy is in trouble!" I shout to Elena and run

I don't wait for Elena to react, I just try to get to Jeremy. When I get there Jeremy hits Tyler and they start to fight.

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicki shouts

Stefan comes out of nowhere and grabs Tyler's wrists and I try to restrain Jeremy. I hear Stefan shouting, but I'm too busy with Jeremy to hear what he said. I turn around and see tyler punch Stefan, but he doesn't feel it. Tyler looks scared of Stefan now. I hear a bottle break and I turn back to Jeremy. He pushes me aside and strikes at Tyler, who moves out of way and he cuts Stefan's hand instead

"Jeremy, no!" Elena shouts as she gets here

Matt also gets here, he trys to keep Tyler back and yells, "Tyler, knock it off! Stop!"

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding." Elena says

"I'm fine!" Jeremy yells

"Yeah, you smell fine." Elena says

"Just stop, ok?" Jeremy says

"Come on, man. Come on." Matt says to Tyler as he pulls him away, toward the field

I take over looking after Jeremy, Elena turns to Stefan and sees his hand

"Oh, my God, your hand." she cries

Stefan closes his palm and puts his hand behind his back. Elena trys to grab his hand to see

"No, no, no, it's fine." Stefan says

"Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!" Elena says

Elena grabs his hand and opens his palm, but she sees the scar is completely gone.

Elena looks at his hand in confusion, "but...I saw it, it was..."

"He missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine." Stefan says as he rubs the blood off on to his pants

Elena is still confused, "no, no, no. I...I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was..."

"It's ok. I'm ok. It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game." Stefan says and then he leaves

Elena turns to me and I shrug my shoulders. She sighs and also leaves for the field. I help jeremy up and we walk to the bleachers. We find a less crowded area and sit down. Jeremy leans on me and I wrap my arm around him.

Football field

Elena gets to the field and looks around, she then goes to where the cheerleaders are. She sees Bonnie and calls her over.

"Hey! Where you been?" Bonnie smiles

"Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?" Elena says seriously

Bonnie frowns in confusion, "of course. What is it?"

"The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction..." Elena says

"You know what, forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over." Bonnie says

Elena frowns, "no, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, Or..."

"It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about...8, 14, 22." Bonnie says

"Yeah?" Elena says in remembrance

Bonnie thinks a bit, "when I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it..."

"And what?" Elena asks impatiently

Bonnie sighs, "It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like."

Elena nods and then she leaves. She goes to her car, takes out her keys, but drops it. She bends to pick it up. When she stands up, she sees Damon's reflection in the window and get a fright. She turns around quickly to face him.

"You scared me. What are you doing here?" Elena asks

"I'm hiding from Caroline." Damon says

"And why is that?" Elena asks

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." Damon smiles

"That could be a sign." Elena laughs

"Well, she's awfully young." Damon says

"Not much younger than you are." Elena says in confusion

Damon sighs, "I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." Elena says seriously

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." Damon says

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." Elena says

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you." Damon says

"Really?" Elena asks sarcastically

"Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me." Damon says

"Excuse me?" Elena says defensively

Damon then compels Elena, "I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now...You want to kiss me."

Damon moves in for a kiss, but Elena slaps him

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight...I am not Katherine." Elena says angrily, she walks away toward the bleachers, leaving behind a shocked Damon

The locker room

Stefan is cleaning his hands, Matt walks in and goes to Stefan.

"You gonna be able to play?" Matt asks

"Oh, yeah, I'm good." Stefan says

"Uh, what you did back there...you had Jeremy's back." Matt says

"Ah, he's a messed-up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him." Stefan says

"I know. This week at practice I was a dick." Matt says

Stefan shrugs his shoulders, "you had your reasons."

"No excuse. Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you." Matt says as he holds out his hand

Stefan shakes his hand and Matt smiles. Matt then leaves for the field. Stefan smiles and leaves, as he steps out into the parking lot he hears clapping. He looks over and sees Damon there walking toward him

Damon smiles as he approaches Stefan, "isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!""

Stefan sighs, "not tonight. I'm done with you."

"Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess...vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" Damon asks

"Does it matter?" Stefan asks

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just...eat her." Damon says

"No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon." Stefan says

"No?" Damon asks

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be." Stefan says

"Who's pretending?" Damon laughs

"Then kill me." Stefan says

Damon laughs, "well, I'm...I'm tempted."

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." Stefan says

Damon looks at Stefan angrily, but then Tanner suddenly appears

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Tanner yells

Damon smiles evilly, "If that's my humanity...then what's this?" He speeds over to Tanner and bites him

"Aah!" Tanner screams as his blood is being drained

"No!" Stefan yells, then Damon drops Tanner's lifeless body

"Anyone, anytime, any place" Damon says before leaving

Stefan looks at Tanner's body one last time, then he also leaves

The locker room. A little later

Tyler and Matt are in the locker room, they are walking around in search of Tanner and Stefan

"Tanner's M.I.A. I think he had a little bit too much beer." Tyler laughs

Matt shakes his head angrily, "don't talk to me right now, all right? I'm pissed at you."

"What's your problem?" Tyler asks

"What's my...You're my problem, all right? You're a bully. A freakin' 12-year-old bully, man. And I'm sick of it. I mean, what was that about tonight? What's beating up the new guy going to prove? Or screwing with my sister or pummeling my girlfriend's kid brother." Matt says angrily

"Girlfriend? Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but she dumped your ass." Tyler says

Matt grabs Tyler by his jersey and pushes him up against the nearest wall

"Are you for real?! You want to hit me? I'm on your team." Tyler yells

Matt let's go and points at him, "this was over the line. Even for you."

Then Matt walks out of the locker room and sees Tanner's body in the parking lot

"Somebody help" he yells

Parking lot

I can't believe Tanner was killed. I mean I didn't like him, but still no one deserves to die. They say it was another animal attack, I don't believe them anymore. These attacks are becoming suspicious, and I know who might be behind it. I look over to Stefan, he is standing with elena. He can't fool me anymore, I know that he is something...something not human.

The police arrived. Bonnie looks at the scene. She looks at the license plate "BLDG 8", the immatriculation's car is "FHT 14" and on the ground by Tanner's feet, the number 22. Bonnie cries I'm fear.

The football field.

Jeremy is sitting by the bleachers. Vicki comes up to him

"It wasn't just for the drugs." Vicki says

In the parking lot.

"What kind of animal could be doing all this? Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town?" Elena asks

"I don't know. I don't know." Stefan says

Elena sighs, "I was so sure that you cut your hand. I saw it

"I'm fine. I'm fine, ok? We're fine. That's what matters." Stefan says

They embrace.

 **{Pagebreak}**

 _I don't know what's happening anymore, I feel like everything I know is a lie. Witches and monsters are not supposed exist, but they do. I know this, because I'm a witch. It would explain the all visions, premonitions, nightmares and the powers. I also think that Stefan and Damon are monsters. I don't know why this is happening, but I'm finding out and Stefan is going to tell me. Well I'm gonna make him tell me one way or another..._

 _ **I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster Who must be stopped.**_

Gilbert Residence

Damon is in Elena's bedroom. Elena is sleeping. Damon gently caresses her face. Elena wakes up and Damon is gone.


End file.
